How to do Tora's mission with Naruto Uchiha
by uncageduzu
Summary: Snippet of my Naruto fanfic in the works, just wanted some feedback of how my writing is, etc. It's how 'Naruto Uchiha' does the 'Tora mission.' Enjoy! You should probably know it's pretty much just a remake of the part in manga where Madara controls Kurama. Forgot disclaimer so. "I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO, IT IS PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much how the Tora mission will go in my upcoming fanfic. I'll be releasing the story on the site sometime in the future when I feel I'm in far enough with planning and writing and everything… **

**Naruto will have a twin sister named Mito. They will be of the Kaguya, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clan's. They will be godlike. But enough about that, I just wanted some reviews of this snippet for feedback and some inspiration to continue with the main fic, If it's any good of course. Please no flames, and any help with errors would be much appreciated. **

**Oh Team seven is comprised of: Sakura, Sasuke/Satsuki (haven't decided on gender), Mito, Naruto and of course Kakashi.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Tora mission:**

Naruto looked at the fucking evil devil cat, Tora. It was worse than anything he'd ever faced before. _'That's it! I know how to succeed!'_ He thought with glee. He walked over and stood in front of Tora, he stared into its eyes with his sharingan activated. The rest of team seven looked on from a short ways away.

Naruto decided it was time to put his master plan into action, he started his monologue.

"Tora, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence, of pure evil devil cat energy… …Energy that I'm sure was once a single ultimate form! I'm positive! An unstable force lacking in intelligence, or sapience, though you're very deceptive… You require a guide to show you your purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! Evil devil cat's are but slaves to those with blessed eyes." With that said, Naruto formed a single hand sign.

"OBEY!" He commanded.

In Tora's eyes, was now a three tomoe sharingan. He'd done it! He'd beaten the evil devil cat, Tora! He flashed a grin to his team with a 'V' for victory.

Team seven and Kakashi sweat dropped at his monologue before Kakashi spoke up.

"Uhhh… Nicely done Naruto, now let's just get Tora back, and it'll be mission over."

The rest of the team had slack jawed expressions, but nodded none the less. As Naruto started to trek toward the Hokage tower, Tora followed closely behind, like a loyal pet. Kakashi stared in shock. _'I wonder if he can teach me that…'_ he thought in awe.


	2. Tora Mission - V2

**Alright guys, this is V2.0, it has been revised. Please tell me what you think and how it can be improved further, I shall make this the best damn Tora Mission EVER! It will be in the next chapter so I need any suggestions before say Wednesday.**

**Tora mission –**

Naruto Uzumaki gave the evil devil cat Tora a look of utter loathing that you would not believe. If his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was activated right now the damn thing would have been ablaze in the black flames of the **Amaterasu**. It was worse than anything he'd ever faced before! It truly was worthy adversary.

'That's it! I know how to succeed!' He thought with barely contained glee and a manic grin. He slowly walked over and stood in front of Tora, he stared deep into its eyes with his three tomoe Sharingan activated. The rest of team seven looked on from a short ways away, wondering what Naruto was about to do, Kakashi ready to intervene at a moment's notice in the case that Naruto got… violent with the mighty beast. Naruto decided that it was time to put his master plan into action. He started his- well, Madara jii-sama's monologue. He cleared his throat.

"Tora, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence, of pure evil devil cat energy… …Energy that I'm sure was once a single ultimate form! I'm positive! An unstable force lacking in intelligence, or sapience, though you're very deceptive… You require a guide to show you your purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! Evil devil cat's are but slaves to those with blessed eyes." With that said, Naruto formed a single hand sign.

"OBEY!" He commanded.

Tora's eyes gained the fully mature three tomoe Sharingan pattern over the original eye. Naruto grinned. He'd done it! He'd beaten the evil devil cat, Tora! He flashed a grin to his team with a 'V' for victory. Team seven and Kakashi sweat dropped at his monologue, Kiyomi especially before Kakashi dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground.

"Teach me the ways of the blessed eye's Naruto-sama!" Kakashi shouted dramatically as if Naruto were some god in human form, with almost sick glee at the thought of using it on Tora. It was for payback damn it!

Naruto just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Hn…"

Kakashi sighed and got to his feet mumbling something about 'Ungrateful brats not showing their sensei Jutsu these days'. Kakashi coughed in his hand and turned back to Naruto as if the whole ground fiasco never occurred.

"Uhhh… Nicely done Naruto, now let's just get Tora back nice and easy, and it'll be mission over."

The rest of the team had slack jawed expressions, but nodded none the less. As Naruto started to trek toward the Hokage tower, Tora followed closely behind, obediently like a loyal pet. Kakashi stared in shock and awe.

'I wonder if he'll teach me it later…' Kakashi thought hopefully.


End file.
